


Quite Bewitching

by ShippingAllShips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, This is one weird af au, Witch Hunter Basilisk, Witch Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingAllShips/pseuds/ShippingAllShips
Summary: Tom is a witch. The basilisk is a witch hunter. There's not much else to be said.





	Quite Bewitching

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this all started as a joke of an AU I'm writing, then I got inspired.

“So, we meet at last, Witch.” the basilisk hissed, circling the witch before him. To his irritation, the witch did not appear afraid in the slightest.

“It is a pleasure to finally meet the being that has been hunting. Though I was expecting something more….” The witch’s head tilted, asses him as a slow smile creeped onto his face. “Well, no matter, really. You’ll fail like all the others before you have.”

The basilisk hissed again, his tongue flicking out to taste the air. There was no fear in the air, nor the scent of desperation or contempt, merely curiosity and interest, along with something else. Something that tasted almost like….

“I guarantee you, I am the best there is to offer. No others have came close to killing as many witches as I have.”

“Oh my.” the witch said, his hand coming up to his mouth in mock surprise. “Are you sure they were all witches? Or, perhaps, you just needed to meet your quota and burned some poor unfortunate soul. How very naughty of you.”

“Do not mock me. I can smell the taint on you creatures, there is no mistake in my work.” the basilisk hissed one more, making sure to give the witch a good look at his teeth. To his growing frustration, the witch merely laughed at the display, an amused smile on his face. 

“Oh my, aren’t we just so cute.” The witch’s smile vanished as soon as it had appeared, a somber look on his face. “Unfortunately, I must be going. I don’t fancy dying any time soon.”

The blast of pure magic to the face took the basilisk by surprise and he stumbled back, not having expected the witch to attack so soon or go for his one good eye. When he managed to shake the green (thankfully harmless) light from his face, the witch was eye level with him, standing on a broom that they all seemed to favor as their form of transportation.

The witch’s hands grab either side of his muzzle and a kiss was placed directly on his snout. “I’ll be seeing you around, handsome.”

With that, he vanished, leaving the basilisk alone to cure at both his own hesitance (the witch was right where he needed him to be, why hadn’t he opened his second eyelid?) and the obvious scent of arousal that still lingered in the air. It appeared that this witch was going to be much harder to get rid of then he had previously thought.


End file.
